


Last Hope

by guren666



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sean has anger issues, basically how Scott had the 'talk' with Ian back in the day, but in this case his anger is justified, guess one could call this a flashback, not beta'd we die like technomancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: The origins behind Zachariah's and Andrew's admission to the prestigious technomancer school was a matter of utmost secrecy among the order. No one really knew the full story, safe for the Great Master, few close friends in the order and of course the man who came to plead for them. They were just normal boys from the slums of Ophir when their lives were altered.This is where it all truly began.





	Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I had another one of those 'shower thoughts' while making tea and this kinda canon thing was made.

Ian was standing by the altar, reading on reports from Sean and Connor. Recruits were doing fine, it seemed. Ian’s only hope was that they’d forgive them once those enthusiastic boys and girls were old enough to know the full truth. Theirs was not an easy fate. Technomancers were frowned upon by common military personnel.

These children that are following in their footsteps, they will suffer the same hostility from all sides. Gloomy thoughts tended to give him a headache, so he put down the tablet. Someday, things will change. But that was far away. He might not be alive to see the change happen. Until then, he’ll maintain whatever fragile peace he can between citizens of Abundance and technomancers. The main gate slowly opened and Ian curiously glanced at the visitor. They rarely got any officials visiting, everyone tended to stay away from the technomancer chapel and the 'freaks' that lived within its walls. Curiosity sprouted in him as he saw a man in doctor’s attire approaching with visibly irked Sean and worried Melvin. The man gesticulated meticulously, ignoring the icy stare from Sean. “I told you to wait. Great Master is a busy man.”

“It is imperative I speak to him. _Now_. I have urgent matters to discuss with him.” The doctor replied, looking around. He spotted Ian standing by the altar. “Aha! There is the man I need to talk to! You must be the Great Master of this order! I need to have a word with you. In private.”

Sean stood in front of the doctor, grabbing his right arm with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “We have no reason to trust you. You want to talk with Great Master? Sure, but I will go with you, too.”

As if the man was estimating the chances, he agreed. Sean let go of his arm, but the glint was still present. Ian watched the doctor closely. He seemed unnerved and excited at the same time. What brought him here? Ian approached him, noticing Sean’s disapproving glare as he traced his steps behind the doctor. “Come then. To my office. Please follow me.” Ian led the way, feeling eyes of Connor and Melvin on him and other brothers present in the technomancer hall.

This man, a scientist? His net of contacts didn’t include many of those; mainly because if they got too close to the secret… well they wouldn’t be able to keep the secret to themselves. It was in their nature.

Maybe adding one or two trustworthy scientists to his network wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Distracted by those thoughts, Ian sat down behind his desk. Sean stood next to him, facing the man. “Can I speak now? It’s of the utmost importance you hear me out till the end.”

Ian gestured with hand. “Please, tell us the purpose of your visit. But first, may we know your name?”

“Oh, where are my manners… I’m Seeker. Scott Seeker. I am – or was a scientist financed by Abundance. For a while, it was going smoothly, but then I hit rock bottom and – my fault. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? Out with it!”  Sean exclaimed.

Scott looked directly into Sean’s eyes, then he switched to Ian, maintaining eye contact as he spoke. “I know who you are. I know _what_ you are. I was conducting research on a specific mutation – if it could be replicated, you see. But then, my son – showed signs of mutations. Had to cure him. Controlled genetic treatment could save him; Abundance took him from me, my only son. My research was scrapped, my reputation ruined. I’ve failed my son.”

“But what does it have to do with us? Do you want us to go and free your son?”

Scott shook head energetically. “No, too late. I failed him. Two boys, they were injected with the controlled genome of mutation, amplifying electric currents in the human body. It was a success. They will need your guidance. Mine won’t be sufficient for their potential growth.”

Ian appeared unfazed by the revelation, but deep inside he felt a gnawing fear. This man not only knew of their secret, he recreated the mutated cells for technomancy and injected them into two boys. It was inhumane on so many levels and yet, he didn’t move an inch.

It was Sean, the ever brash soul who bashed forward, picking up the doctor by the front of his doctor’s coat. “How dare you! Your arrogance knows no bounds! To inflict our curse upon innocent children! You are a monster, I should kill you where you stand.” Threat on life was received and reciprocated by a cool faced doctor. Ian intertwined his fingers, looking at his good friend’s apprehensive back and posture. “Sean…. Let go of him. Killing him now won’t change anything. What’s done is irreversible.”

With a snarl, he let go of Scott’s coat. Thinking he was safe from the technomancer’s wrath, he approached the table – and Sean punched him straight in the face and of course he wasn’t holding back. The force behind the power punch knocked the doctor on his back, yelping in pain as he held onto his nose, palpating it and then he felt a warm sensation. Blood was trickling down his chin. Hardly, he stood up, wiping the blood away into his sleeve. “I suppose I deserved that.”

He didn’t particularly approve of Sean’s hot headed temperament, but Ian had to hold himself back from punching that Seeker a few times, so he couldn’t blame him for his brashness. The Great Master rose on his feet, approaching those two. “That’s enough, Sean. Calm yourself.” Still fuming with anger, his friend scoffed and walked away to lean on a wall, his eyes focused on the doctor.

“Where are they? Do they know what you did to them?”

“My clinic in slums. They were told it was simple vaccination against most of diseases. Their families entrusted their sons into my care. Both families are merchants. Small time, really.”

“Do their parents know?”

“Told them they are developing signs of increased electric activity, a clear sign of technomancy. Told them to say their last goodbye to their sons. Families are at my clinic right now. The boys will need you. “

“Indeed they will…” Ian glanced at Sean who nodded, albeit a bit grumpily.

“Their names. Who are they?”

“You want to know their family names, also?”

“No, their names will suffice. Once they enter this chapel, they will cease to be who they were. From now on, they will be treated as apprentices to our order. They will be under our guidance until they are ready to enter into our ranks as fellow brothers. But that is very far in the future. Now, tell me, Scott Seeker. What are their names?”

“Andrew. Zachariah.”

Sean went to the door, with a hand on the door handle, Ian stopped him with a question. “Where are you going?”

“To get them. I will ask Connor to come with me. Together, we will train them. Once they’re of age, we’ll see how far they’ll make it.”

“Alright. I’m putting you and Connor in charge of the boys. They will join our school. Tomorrow they will start their first basic lessons.”

Scott shook Ian’s hand. “Thank you!! I knew you’d make the right decision.”

Sean left already so he didn’t see the frown on the Great Master’s face, the wrinkles on his forehead that made him appear much older than he actually was. “I’ll keep in contact with you. Don’t continue your research. I will take in Andrew and Zachariah and accept them as our own, but this is the last time. This isn’t an orphanage. Are we clear, Scott Seeker?”

“Crystal clear. I’m gonna take my leave then. Is it okay if I check up on their progress every once in a while?”

Shrugging, Ian reluctantly agreed. “You can, but say no word to them about how they got their gift.”

“I will keep it between us, Great Master. Goodbye for now. Take care of them for me.” Scott said, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

With a heavy heart, Ian sadly smiled at his hands. “I hope they will forgive me someday.”


End file.
